In Matrimonium
by Gwendolen
Summary: The end of the feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Based on a plot-meme involving Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, public nudity and resulting in marriage. Slash


Disclaimer: These lovely characters do not belong to me but to JKR. I promise to return them freshly scrubbed.   
  
In Matrimonium  
  
by Gwendolen  
  
The feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was a legendary, well-known and well-documented fact throughout the entire Wizarding World.   
  
So when the announcement was made that the recently widowed and exonerated Lucius Malfoy had asked for Arthur Weasley's eldest son William in marriage, everyone - except for a select few - was astonished and mortified. Many even considered it a joke or prank at first. When they realized it wasn't, they couldn't stop whispering about it. Poor Arthur. And that boy of his. Poor child. Bound to someone like Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Others were more open in their envy or their romantic dreams. Such a lucky boy. What a catch. They would surely make a pretty pair. All that long hair and that pale skin. The Weasley boy with his fiery good looks would be such a lovely contrast to Malfoy's more icy beauty.   
  
As for those select few who knew more, they had nodded sagely in public and grinned in private for they remembered the origins of the feud between Malfoy and Weasley and they knew that Lucius Malfoy was well in his rights to demand any Weasley child as his spouse.  
  
Maybe the Weasleys had forgotten that the feud had started when a Weasley woman left her Malfoy intended at the altar but the Malfoys had never forgotten that the Wizengamot granted them one Weasleybride in recompense. It seemed that Lucius Malfoy now had decided to claim his family's right.   
  
As usual, these select few were rather delighted and impressed by the style and cunning of Lucius Malfoy. A Weasley and a curse-breaker no less. But then they wouldn't have expected anything else from the man who managed to get out of the whole You-Know-Who-business with only a few scratches not just once but twice.   
  
On a beautiful, sunny, and warm Wednesday afternoon, invited guests and carefully selected representatives of the press gathered in the formal gardens of Malfoy Manor. Following ancient Wizarding traditions, the grooms were sequestered in their rooms, attended by their best men as they prepared for the ceremony.   
  
Draco Malfoy, the promising scion of the Malfoyline, resplendent in pale blue robes was a charming and attentive host. Some of the Weasleys, on the other hand, didn't do their ancient, pure-blooded line justice. Especially the youngest boy was particularly noticeable.   
  
It surely came as no surprise that Harry Potter, renowned saviour of the Wizarding World, decided to stay close to the alluring young Mr. Malfoy rather than deal with his irritating, scowling, grumbling, and constantly complaining childhood friend. Everyone agreed that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter made a rather striking couple.   
  
A few initial rumours and whispers about possible nuptials could be heard whenever those two passed by. This circumstance, of course, did nothing to ease the younger Weasley's mood.   
  
As for the rest of the family... Mrs. Weasley looked pale, but composed, if one ignored the rather wrecked handkerchief she was clutching. Yet she did manage to smile and chat. Virginia, the youngest and only girl of the Weasley clan - a rather lovely child - barely left her mother's side; though once or twice she was caught casting desperate glances at our dear Harry Potter. Ah, young girls and their crushes. Soon another young man would catch her eye and sweep her off her feet.  
  
Arthur was obviously with his son, helping to prepare him for the upcoming ritual. The rest of the family was scattered throughout the reception.   
  
Percy - now here we have a delightful young man, and so dedicated - was making polite chitchat while keeping an eye on his twin brothers. That boy would surely go far one day, which one cannot say about those twins. They were certainly a joy to look at but they didn't really have what it took to move in polite society. One could only hope that the two oldest brothers were more like dear Percy.   
  
Charles hadn't appeared yet as he too was with his brother.  
  
Also missing from this illustrious group was Severus Snape, the renowned Potions Master who had become very sought after, especially now that he was finally free of that dreadful school and could dedicate all his time to the creation of his marvellous potions. Such perfect balance of ingredients and the utter immaculateness of his potions are rare to find. He had joined Lucius to help with his preparations. No one was really surprised when Severus Snape was asked to stand in the place of brother or father. They had been friends since childhood and it is always wise to keep a man as prestigious as Severus Snape close. Despite his sometimes rather...unique personality.   
  
Once the Minister of Ceremonies and Rituals - trust Lucius Malfoy to have the Minister herself officiate at his wedding and not some other official - had finally declared the sun in perfect alignment for the ceremony to begin, the grooms appeared. Following ancient Wizarding traditions the guests had gathered in the outer circle drawn around the altar and the Minister and all faced the inner circle. The grooms appeared, accompanied by their chosen witnesses. Both wore nothing more than simple white robes that they dropped the moment they entered the outer circle and moved through the gathered crowd into the inner circle where the Minister already waited.   
  
The devastatingly ravishing and rather regal Lucius Malfoy moved through the crowd with the ease of purebred confidence. Everyone agreed that he had nothing to hide, especially not for a man of his age and experience, and could be quite proud of his perfect body. If one didn't know better one would assume some Veelablood somewhere in the Malfoyline. Or maybe a sidhe or two.   
  
Lovely William moved with a bit more reluctance, yet still straight and open. Assumptions were correct. A really nice match for Lucius Malfoy. Slightly taller and a bit more slender than the Malfoypatriarch, and, with creamy pale skin and a shining fall of long red hair, he truly had nothing to be ashamed of.   
  
For most of the guests, the ceremony was nothing new, but, in some ways, it was touching. The two men faced each other while the Minister spoke the vows and they repeated them, then there was the traditional binding of the hands and finally the eagerly awaited kiss between the newlyweds. Many sighed with appreciation when Lucius' hands slid into the lovely red hair and pulled his young spouse close to ravish him. Once again, we saw that noone can resist a Malfoy, not even a Weasley, as William began to kiss back. And did a bit more than just kiss. Actually did a lot more than just kiss.   
  
The couple disappeared quickly after that and many of the guests followed their example; some with their spouses, some with their current partners, some in search of a silent corner, and still others in search of a cold shower. Even young Malfoy seemed to have forgotten his role and vanished. It didn't really surprise many that Harry Potter couldn't be found either.   
  
Severus Snape was last seen talking to the twins and thus the role of host fell into the hands of Arthur Weasley, who once again did a creditable job. One could always count on Arthur when necessary.  
  
The specialissue of the Daily Prophet soon sold out, what might have had to do with the rather sinful picture of Lucius Malfoy kissing his young spouse. The only issue that ever sold better and with higher numbers was the one covering the marriage of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. But that is another story.   
  
As for Lucius and William? They weren't seen or heard of for nearly four weeks. Everyone had his or her speculations and imaginings about what a man of Lucius' refinement would do with his young and rather ravishing spouse. Once they reappeared in society they made women sigh and men nod in appreciation, as they were obviously enamoured with each other and very devoted to one another. A few, the youngest Weasley boy the loudest amongst them, spoke of Dark Magic but of course these accusations were completely unfounded.  
  
These days Lucius and Arthur can be seen talking together and the Weasleys are finally once again moving up in society. With the backing of not only Harry Potter, but also of Lucius Malfoy, the twins' enterprise has soared and quickly branched out, becoming one of those shops noone can imagine living without, not only in Britain but also in most European Wizarding communities, as well as in the Americas. Plans for the Asian market are already under way.   
  
Young Virginia found happiness with Gregory Goyle, while Percy led lovely Pansy Parkinson home to his newly built home. Only young Ronald continued to complain, but noone was listening to him anymore anyway.   
  
And thus ended the feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. 


End file.
